Legend of Spyro: A New Legacy
by dragonknight1523
Summary: Malefor is defeated and peace is restored the world. But darkness alone canot be destroyed that easily. Spyro will have to team up with new allies on a quest to destroy darkness once and for all. Rated T for further contents. In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Spyro: A New Legacy**

_A/N: Well this is my first fanfic. So R&R. and oh.. that saying is from Final Fantasy 13. It was said by Vanille and Fang when and after they saved the world._

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"_Wishes can come true, but not if you just wait for miracles. Miracles are things that we make ourselves. It's easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one, but if you keep going you're sure to find what you're looking for- sooner or later. When prayers turn to promises, not even fate can stand in our way. We held the light of hope in our hearts and achieved the impossible. And now we live on, to greet a new dawn."_

"Let's just go"

"Where, Cynder, they'll be nothing left, the world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it, I think I'm meant to.

"Then I'm with you"

Spyro reared, losing form until all that was left of him was a cross of light, giving all he had to give, every ounce of his essence and power to save his home.

Before he lost all sense he heard Cynder say one last thing.

"I love you".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

**A/N: This is the second chapter. Enjoy. And oh… R and R.**

"Hey wait for me!" a girl said as she was running towards her other friends, two boys and one girl. "Umm… I don't know if we should go there Tidus. The elders told us to stay away from there" the red-haired girl said. " Are the elders here? It will be just a short trip and we'll go back Alyssa," Tidus told her. "You're being arrogant again!"

"Is not!"  
>"Is to!"<p>

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Wait! Stop fighting you two. Maybe Alyssa is right, maybe it's too dangerous to go there," the blue-haired girl told them.  
>"Yeah Snow's right. And according to the time we only have… OH SHOOT! We are in so much trouble if we don't go home. The elders are expecting us at home at this time,"<p>

They all ran back to Grazia, a big city where they live. They came across shops, bumped stalls, tripped some people, and met some friends on the way.

Meanwhile at the Temple…

"Those kids are late….AGAIN! This is the fourth time this week." A man said furiously. By then he saw four figures heading straight to him. "SIR CARLOS WAIT!" they all shouted. The four reached the main door, panting and heaving. " It's about time you four got here. Now come, we have much more to learn from our new lesson", he said. They all passed the halls of the place. The whole place is a maze, if you've not memorized the ways, I'm sure you'll spend three hours walking around in circles. They arrived a room. Inside there were chairs for students to sit on , and their other classmates were already there. "Hey Tidus" his friend Blaze said. "Hi Tidus" another student said lovingly. She was Rizza who had a crush on Tidus when she first met him. Alyssa became jealous, well, she also had a crush on Tidus too. She smacked Rizza's shoulder with her book. "Oww!" Rizza said. "Sorry, a mosquito was about to bite you" Alyssa said. Tidus chuckled and headed straight to his seat. 

"Class, we already learned the basic combat techniques with different weapons. Now we proceed with nature, not literally nature, but the elements. The world is composed of four main elements. Fire, ice, thunder and earth. These elements can aid you in battle."

After the class…

"Okay, so you'll have to practice for the upcoming tournament. Class dismissed, except for you four" he pointed to Alyssa, Tidus, Snow and Terr. "Follow me" Sir Carlos told them. "Oh no! Maybe he'll expel us" Snow whispered to them. They reached a room. The room of the elders. Inside were the other three, Sir Cronus, Sir Gabriel and Sir Benedict. "We're sorry to be late and go to the place you forbid us we won't do it again" Terr blurted out. "Young ones, we….. wait, you went to the place we forbid you? That will have to wait. But for now, you four must learn the truth" Sir Cronus said. "You are not any ordinary being. It's because you are half human half dragon. You're not from this dimension but from a world that is inhabited by unique creatures" Sir Gabriel said. "Your mother did a journey to that dimension as a dragon and she fell in love with one. When the big war with the so called 'dark master' took place, your mother transported back here in our world" Sir Benedict said. "But the injuries she sustained were to critical for her so she became weak. She had only the slight amount of power to transport you here, and that was when she passed away" Sir Carlos said. "And do you remember the lesson at class? You have the power to manipulate them too. Each of you has a corresponding element. But now, we will make you do a mission to go to that dimension and help save that world. We have watched the events of that dimension and we know the dark master has been defeated, but there is still evil lurking beyond that wants to resurrect him. Your journey will start tomorrow. Remember this, wherever you go, you still have the heart of a human, and a strength of a dragon" Sir Cronus said.

They were dumbfounded on what they heard. They didn't know that their life would change this way…..

**If you thought that the setting was Warfang then you're wrong. R and R**


End file.
